Susurros que llegan a ti
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: TimxKon. Damian siempre lograba ponerle de los nervios y a veces no entendia a Dick, por suerte Kon siempre estaria ahi para escucharle.


Susurros que llegan a ti

Estaba confundido, a veces no entendía el comportamiento de su hermano mayor con ese bastardo que se atrevía a llevar el traje de Robin. Se mordió el labio tratando de pensar, Bruce le había enseñado como analizar la situación y buscar los pros y contras de la misma pero en ese momento no era capaz de conseguir mantener la calma suficiente como para hacer un análisis decente.

-Ojala estuvieses aquí Bruce- Susurro escondiendo su cabeza en las rodillas y dejando escapar un ligero sollozo. La muerte de su padre adoptivo había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él, nunca pensó tener que volver a perder un padre otra vez.

-Puede que él no esté aquí, pero quizás yo pueda servir como sustituto por el momento.

Tim se giro rápidamente preparado para atacar a la persona que había aparecido a su espalda de esa forma, había sido muy descuidado bajando la guardia de esa manera. Quiso sacar su vara pero se detuvo cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba parado frente a él.

-Kon…- susurro relajándose ¿Cómo no había podido reconocer su voz?

-Siempre estás en guardia ¿eh?- sonrió acercándose- siento si te he asustado.

-No… no te preocupes- la verdad era que le alegraba que el chico estuviese ahí, su relación con el era complicada pero tenía muy claro lo que sentía por él y tenerle en ese momento ahí era más de lo que podía pedir en ese momento- solo me has sorprendido.

Por su parte Superboy había acudido cuando escucho el sollozo de Tim, a pesar de que tener un oído tan fino podía ser una molestia a veces era útil, y para que mentir siempre estaba pendiente de Tim por si le necesitaba. Oír el único sollozo de Tim le hizo acudir de inmediato, no dejaría que su Robin volviese a llorar.

Después de la sorpresa inicial Tim se permitió bajar de nuevo la guardia y volver a sentarse en la cornisa haciéndole un gesto a Kon para que le acompañase, este solo asintió sentándose a su lado. Cornner sabía que algo le preocupaba pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no forzar a la gente a decir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, cuando Tim estuviese listo hablaría y el estaría ahí para escucharle.

-No sé que le está pasando a Dick por la cabeza al encariñarse así de ese niñato- soltó tras pensarlo un rato, podía confiar en Kon y necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse en ese momento- solo conseguirá que su traición sea más dolorosa para él.

-Y supongo que para ti no lo será.

-Yo ya sé que nos traicionara tarde o temprano, pero no estaría bien mientras viese sufrir a Dick… él es mi hermano, no podría verle mal…

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos durante un rato, parecía como si los dos quisiesen seguir hablando pero no encontrasen como hacerlo. Por fin Kon encontró la forma apropiada de empezar.

-No es que ese niño me caiga especialmente bien, de hecho no le aguanto, pero creo que si ya empezamos a pensar en él como otro villano mas y a ponernos a la defensiva solo lograremos que se vuelva más rencoroso y le daremos un motivo de peso para volverse un verdadero villano- hizo una pausa para mirar a Tim, parecía que este quería decir algo pero se cayó esperando a que terminase- en cuanto a Dick… bueno creo que es bastante mayor como para saber lo que hace y puede que el haya visto en Damian algo que nosotros no somos capaces de ver.

-Puede ser- por mucho que no le gustara tenía que reconocer que Kon tenía razón en eso, quizás si empezase a portarse algo mejor con Damian el le devolvería el trato y aunque fuese poco probable valía la pena intentarlo… además si eso hacia feliz a Dick lo intentaría con más fuerza – creo que tienes razón, gracias.

-No hay de que- sonrió inclinándose para besarle suavemente- de vez en cuando es divertido ser el inteligente del grupo- finalizo bromeando.

Tim agradecía completamente la ayuda de Kon y por eso quería que esas muestras de cariño que empezaban a hacerse tan normales entre ellos cuando estaban solo diesen paso a algo más, pero eso es algo que deberían hablar con más tranquilidad, de momento se conformaría con pasar el resto de la noche en ese tejado devorando los labios de Kon como agradecimiento.

FIN


End file.
